A Crash Course into Porn
by Giselle d'Angouleme
Summary: She peered at the screen through the thinly parted fingers covering her face...


A Crash Course into Porn

"_Oh, yesss..." the chant escaped her lips in a breathy moan as he expertly held her thighs apart, his mouth and tongue lasciviously raiding her sopping cunt._

She peered at the screen through the thinly parted fingers covering her face, startled beyond measure at what she was witnessing. She was curled up on her swivel chair, both knees drawn to her chin as what she thought was an innocent link apparently led to something else entirely.

_She thrashed, her hips bucking instinctively as he delved his tongue past her pussy lips, greedily lapping up all the moisture she was producing._

Where had she gotten this link from anyway? Ah... yes, that stupid Sano and his stupid e-mail.

_A rippling screech was all she could manage as he directed his tongue up from her wet hole to flick her clit between his lips. He suckled on the engorged organ, wetly, powerfully as his fingers—_

She promptly closed the window, having had enough. She was panting as if she had run a marathon, her heart beat uncomfortably fast in her chest. Gone were her hands from her face, revealing skin pulsing a vibrant and embarrassed red. What more, she was feeling unnaturally giddy; something below her navel throbbed and plucked and vibrated like a fine bass string that left her feeling confused.

What had she just witnessed?

"Misao."

Oh dear god, no.

She turned to the doorway where he stood looking at her. Horrified. Disgusted. He wouldn't want to see her now that he had seen her watching what she had seen. Right?

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I heard noises."

No? He hadn't been there long? How long had she been staring at her innocent wallpaper of cute black and white piggies?

"I-I'm fine!" she managed to squeak. What normalcy her skin was returning to promptly regressed into pulsing red. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm totally fine, Aoshi-sama!"

"All right," he nodded and half-turned, calling over his shoulder, "don't you have a test today?"

"Aaaaaaaaahh! I'm late!" Without bothering to shut down her heavy duty desktop computer, Misao practically flew out of her room, barely grabbing her bag by the tips of her fingers. "Thanks, Aoshi-sama! See you later!"

He could hear her make her way through the house; the patter of her footsteps on the stairs, the thump of her feet landing on the polished wood floor as she skipped the last five steps, the banging of the fridge as she took out her water bottle, the squeak of her trainers at the door, and finally...

BANG.

...the door shutting at her exit. It was like a grand orchestra in the movement that was Misao, really.

Her leaving brought back the silence to their modest two-story town house. Having graduated from college two years ago, it fell to him to house his exuberant childhood friend while she went through the remaining motions of her own college life.

The past two years living with her had been very eventful, though. While he maintained an unhealthy aversion to women (and had been called all sorts of gay by acquaintances), he found that she was the only woman with whom he could tolerate long enough to share his house. True, he remembered her as an overly-loud, tactless and severely annoying child; but she surprisingly evolved into a well-spoken, assertive and hard working young woman. Yes, that was the word: evolve. Misao, to him, was like a pokemon that evolved rather than grew up, unbound as she was by the standard in which people grew: physical age. He might not have been in contact with her for over five years, but the gist of the Misao he had grown up with was still in the woman he was now living with.

He wouldn't exactly call her refined, though. He would be giving her too much credit.

But something piqued his curiosity. If he hadn't known Misao was such an innocent, he could have sworn that she was...

He shook himself out of it, surprised to find that he was just a step away from her computer. What had he been about to do? Shutting it down; yes, of course.

The look on her face as he came upon her earlier was something he hadn't seen in a very long while though. Not since he walked in on her peeing on his favorite shirt when she was seven, at least. Had she been doing something she shouldn't? Had he interrupted something?

Before he could stop himself, he had opened up her browser and looked into the History area. He reasoned that it was well within his right as her guardian to look out for her best interests; hadn't her grandfather told him to take care of her?

There, at the very top of the list, was a URL that was most disturbing:

**sanosecretstash . ******* . co . jp / xxx / formisao . xox**

His blood ran cold.

Maybe it's not what he thought it was. He had to make sure, right?

"_Ah—ah—harder..."_

All blood drained from his face.

—

Misao was exhausted, but very satisfied. She never believed she could even be sore anymore, what with the amount of exercise and training she did; apparently she was wrong. Nevertheless, she was looking forward to a good long soak in the bath.

So it was only a natural reaction for Misao to jump and knock her head back against the door (ultimately shutting it) when she found Aoshi just sitting by the door. "A-Aoshi-sama?"

He merely looked at her. So penetrating was his gaze that her legs seemed to collapse beneath her, bringing her more or less to level with his shoulders. She reached towards him, laying her hand on his arm. "Aoshi-sama, are you all right?"

Her touch seemed to rouse him, for he briefly looked at her hand and back to her face, saying quietly, "How was your exam, Misao?"

"I made it in time and finished it," she answered obediently. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Nothing's the matter, Misao."

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked, then looked around and realized that the house was completely dark save for the lamp at an end table right next to where Aoshi sat. "How long have you been sitting here, Aoshi-sama? Surely your butt is numb by now."

"Long hours of meditation have primed my butt to withstand numbness, Misao, I think you already know," he looked at her. "I want to ask you something."

"Ask away, but why don't we sit in the living room?" she said gently, her stomach already dropping from the gravity of his words. She nodded at his near-imperceptible nod, and followed him to the couch after quickly shedding her shoes. Very little penetrated her dear Aoshi-sama's calm; she had always known him to be a level-headed person, someone who was not phased by any trifling matter. Whatever had happened, it worried her that it was affecting him so strongly.

Once they were seated, Aoshi promptly, and very bluntly asked, "Do you watch pornography?"

"What?"

"Sexual pornography, Misao."

"I know what that is, Aoshi-sama, I'm not that sheltered," Misao's face was already red. Oh, god. He had seen after all! He was looking at her, still waiting for her to answer him. "I don't watch porn."

"But that webpage..."

Misao promptly stood up, "Sano sent me that stupid link as a practical joke!" She was just as promptly yanked back down to sit.

Aoshi let go of her wrist, saying, "Misao, I'm not comfortable with you watching that kind of material."

"I told you, I don't watch porn!"

"It's not something that a proper lady would indulge in."

"Aoshi-sama!"

"Although in this day and age, the conception of sex isn't as taboo as it used to be..."

"Oh god."

"...and women your age have surely participated in at least one sexual act already..."

"Aoshi-sama, listen to me!"

"I would understand if you were curious..."

"I. Don't. Watch. Porn."

"Even then, I'm sure you could always ask me about it instead of going to such a shady source..."

"Oh dear god, you're not actually trying to pull a sex ed on me, are you, Aoshi-sama?"

"I would be more at ease if you had only asked me."

"You weren't ever listening to me, were you?"

He leveled a withering stare at her that only seemed to incense her more. One of the things Misao hated the most was not being listened to, something Aoshi was definitely guilty of at that moment. She took a deep breath.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes, Misao?"

"What's a penis?"

She could see the muscles in his jaw tense.

"Surely you're not that ignorant if you know what sexual pornography is."

"For your sake, Aoshi-sama, I'll play dumb and indulge your desire to educate me in the matters of sex," she answered smoothly, leaning back against the couch and lifting her feet from the floor, crossing her jean clad legs on the seat.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes lightly, "Misao, I promised to look after your well-being. If you're going to be difficult..."

"You're the one who wouldn't listen to me," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

She cast him a sideways glance.

"It's okay."

They both were silent for a good few minutes.

"Hey, Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you had sex before?"

"Misao..." he groaned.

"You said I could ask you!" she exclaimed defensively, getting even redder. It seemed she was only a tenth of a billionth of a degree from bursting into flames judging by how her skin burned.

"That's personal."

"Should I go ask Sano?"

"At nineteen."

"What was that?" she peered at him. He had leaned back against the couch as well, his hand up to cover the top half of his face in mortification. "I first had sex at nineteen," he ground out with much difficulty that he was half-mumbling his words.

"Wow, Aoshi-sama, you sure do get away with a lot of things just by being a guy."

"Misao..."

"I mean, at nineteen the farthest I got was heavy petting."

He froze. "Who?"

"Now, Aoshi-sama," she chastised lightly, though the blush burned brighter in her face, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Who was it and how far exactly have you gotten so far, Misao?"

"Are you jealous, Aoshi-sama, or are you trying to be my father figure?"

He drew his hand from his face and glared at her, stung by the father-figure comment. "How far have you gotten?"

"I'm still a virgin!" she flailed, humiliating tears coming to her eyes. "And that's a lot compared to you, you manwhore!" With that she quickly sprung to her feet and ran all the way up the stairs and to her room. Her declaration of "Stupid, overreacting, Aoshi-sama!" was quickly followed by the slamming of her bedroom door.

He stared desolately up at the ceiling as his insides churned from their discussion. He should have taken the subtle approach. Did he even know how to be subtle?

He wasn't a manwhore, was he?

It was hours later that he finally mustered up enough courage to go to her and apologize. However, he wasn't quite expecting to find Misao in the state she was in when he walked into her room. Like before, her knees were drawn up to her chest as she sat on her swivel chair, looking very much like a cowering child as she peered at her computer screen from between the gaps of her fingers...

...all amid the sounds of a woman crying out in ecstasy.

"Misao?" he uttered, horrified.

"OH MY GOD, AOSHI-SAMA!"

—

Owari.

I was tempted to end it at "What's a penis?" but bringing the story to full circle was more important than cheap punch lines.

I can finally continue work on Loneliness after getting this out of my system.


End file.
